Logs
22:47:11 -!- Matt135 has joined Special:Chat 22:47:14 Passed 22:47:14 !test 22:47:17 <652Graystripe> !test 22:47:17 Passed 22:47:17 Yes! 22:47:19 <652Graystripe> !gray 22:47:20 <652Graystripe> Yes! 22:47:25 10 hours of effort! 22:47:28 !help 22:47:32 Not that one 22:47:35 !commands 22:47:35 Rinzler135, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !test, !info, !Rinzler, !Gray, !spleef, !silver, !Warn, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !seen (.*), !tellon ?(:.+)?, !telloff ?(:.+)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 22:47:39 22:47:39 !Gray 22:47:40 <652Graystripe> Whoa there. 22:47:48 Yeah, it doesn't quite work 22:47:50 <652Graystripe> !Jeff 22:47:53 <652Graystripe> !jeff 22:47:55 Because I can't post images in chat 22:48:00 Jeff doesn't have one yet 22:48:00 <652Graystripe> Eh, no worries. 22:48:09 <652Graystripe> Should we bring it onto AJ chat? 22:48:12 Now we have to test it. 22:48:15 Briefly 22:48:28 !ignore 652Graystripe 22:48:28 Rinzler135: I'll now ignore all messages from 652Graystripe. 22:48:30 Do !test 22:48:41 !unignore 652Graystripe 22:48:41 Rinzler135: I'll now listen to all messages from 652Graystripe. 22:48:48 <652Graystripe> ...dammit 22:48:49 Again? 22:48:52 Passed 22:48:52 <652Graystripe> !test 22:49:14 Aj chat: Agent Spy: 22:49:19 Wow -_- 22:49:25 <652Graystripe> YEAH, i kind of figured that was it. 22:49:30 Operator: Rinzler135; 22:49:30 !info 22:49:44 !Warn 22:49:47 <652Graystripe> Whatcha gonna tell him? 22:50:03 I just said "No idea" 22:50:21 <652Graystripe> Like that'll shut him up. 22:50:52 <652Graystripe> Ah well. 22:50:52 Yeah. He is taking an unusual level of interest. 22:50:59 <652Graystripe> Eh, I don't care much. 22:51:05 <652Graystripe> I found out Klint's general location. 22:51:08 I think he is on the ignore list, actually. 22:51:10 Really? 22:51:11 <652Graystripe> Tennessee. 22:51:18 Hmmn. Interesting. 22:51:32 <652Graystripe> He has it displayed on his Steam profile. 22:51:38 !Warn("652Graystripe", "Spam" 22:51:45 No :/ 22:51:50 Still not working. 22:52:28 !Warn(Rinzler135, "652Graystripe", "Spam") 22:52:34 <652Graystripe> k 22:52:36 Damn. 22:52:43 That will have to be checked. 22:52:57 !seenon 22:52:57 Rinzler135: !seen enabled 22:53:04 !seen OFFICIALHARRY 22:53:04 Rinzler135: I last saw OFFICIALHARRY 2 weeks, 6 days, 9 hours, 46 minutes and 51 seconds ago. 22:53:07 Yes! 22:53:13 That wasn't working last time. 22:53:57 !tell 22:54:01 !tellon 22:54:11 Tell doesn't want to work. 22:54:17 !telloff 22:54:28 !logs 22:54:28 Rinzler135: Logs can be seen here. 22:54:52 !updatelogs 22:54:52 Rinzler135: Logs updated (added ~71 to log page). 22:55:27 <652Graystripe> Nice. 22:55:34 I don't know how the log thing works. 22:55:45 !updated 22:55:45 Rinzler135: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~4 lines in the log buffer. 22:55:53 !updatelogs 22:55:53 Rinzler135: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 22:56:08 There isn't anything on the log page 0.0 22:56:33 Ah well. I'll have to check that one. 22:56:57 Not sure about introducing it to chat when it is that full. What do you think? 22:58:53 Gray Graystripe 652Graystripe ping Ping 23:00:43 Rinzler135: Now exiting chat... 23:00:44 !quit 23:01:00 -!- Matt135 has joined Special:Chat 23:01:12 * Rinzler135 breathes deeply 23:01:21 Let me just check the log command now 23:01:41 <652Graystripe> K. 23:01:57 Just write some stuff... 23:02:01 So, Gray, how are you? 23:03:10 <652Graystripe> Pretty good. 23:03:12 <652Graystripe> How're you? 23:03:49 Much better now I've got this bot working. 23:04:24 !updatelogs 23:04:24 Rinzler135: Logs updated (added ~9 to log page). 23:04:37 And...nothing :/ 23:04:42 !commands 23:04:42 Rinzler135, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !test, !info, !Rinzler, !Gray, !spleef, !silver, !Warn, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !seen (.*), !tellon ?(:.+)?, !telloff ?(:.+)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:05:01 !updated 23:05:01 Rinzler135: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~5 lines in the log buffer. 23:05:43 <652Graystripe> K. 23:06:14 Okay, that needs work still 23:06:33 Well, that looks like it. 23:06:56 <652Graystripe> Okay. 23:06:58 <652Graystripe> Going in? 23:07:17 Uhhm. Sure. 23:07:28 Any sign of trouble, the bot quits. 23:07:38 Just so you know, it is !quit 23:08:04 Why don't you give it a try now? 23:08:51 <652Graystripe> Okay. 23:08:55 652Graystripe: Now exiting chat... 23:08:55 <652Graystripe> !quit 01:24:29 -!- Matt135 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:45 -!- Rinzler135 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:55 !allow_tell 01:25:05 Rinzler135: Now exiting chat... 10:14:08 -!- Matt135 has joined Special:Chat 10:14:16 !test 10:14:16 Passed 10:14:18 Good 10:14:26 !time 10:14:45 !time Rinzler135 20:26:22 -!- Matt135 has joined Special:Chat 20:26:26 There we goes. 20:26:34 I nearly kicked CDC again. 20:26:45 Hello. 20:27:01 When I try to click on the button to bring me back to main chat, I keep accidentally clicking her. 20:27:06 !test 20:27:06 Passed 20:27:10 Yay. 20:27:24 Sweet! 20:27:26 Passed 20:27:26 !test 20:27:32 Half an hour of figuring out RVM documentation, and trial and error sorts it out anyway. 20:27:37 !commands 20:27:37 Rinzler135, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !test, !info, !msgconsole, !Rinzler, !Gray, !spleef, !silver, !time, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !seen (.*), !tellon ?(:.+)?, !telloff ?(:.+)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:27:40 I would have thought it used / 20:27:58 Bbck in a minute. 20:28:11 !spleef 20:28:11 Spleef Master is unbeatable! 20:28:17 I should put a tribute in. 20:28:26 Good idea. 20:28:36 I heard about Spleef... the things drivers can do. 20:30:30 -!- CaveDiamondCarrot has joined Special:Chat 20:30:45 Are you alright with being called CDC? 20:30:47 -!- CaveDiamondCarrot has joined Special:Chat 20:31:04 CDC or Autumn doesn't matter. 20:31:52 Would you like your own bot command? 20:31:55 !silver 20:31:55 To battle we go! 20:32:03 !silver 20:32:03 To battle we go! 20:32:13 No thanks. I am rarely on. 20:32:46 Oh, and happy Turkey Day, fellas. 20:32:57 You too! 20:33:37 Turkey day? 20:33:55 I sense incredibility coming... 20:34:18 Test br Test 20:34:23 Test br/ test 20:34:28 Why am I not surprised... 20:34:34 Br? 20:34:39 Thanksgiving? 20:35:09 Oh. 20:35:29 I don't really know what that is either, but at least I've heard of Thanksgiving. 20:35:33 Oh. 20:35:40 It's a holiday for giving thanks for things. 20:35:41 Br, Silver, is the code used to insert a line break. 20:35:46 And also eating food. 20:35:47 Oh. 20:35:55 Eating food being the most important part? 20:36:17 Yeah! 20:37:07 I'm quite happy with not being on the AJ wiki anymore. 20:37:23 I never really was a big part of it. 20:37:29 Whining kids are not my style. 20:38:06 Precisely. 20:38:31 Yeah. 20:39:26 Today sucks. 20:39:32 I tried to get rights showing up in the forum, but it doesn't seem to be working... 20:40:43 I don't see it either. 20:40:52 How does today suck, Autumn? 20:41:32 !commands 20:41:32 Rinzler135, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !test, !info, !msgconsole, !Rinzler, !Gray, !spleef, !silver, !time, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !seen (.*), !tellon ?(:.+)?, !telloff ?(:.+)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:41:45 !logs 20:41:45 Rinzler135: Logs can be seen here. 2014 11 01